


carnations for your love

by masqurade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Valentine's Day Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien doesn’t know whether to be horrified or happy at the sight of his desk when he peeks his head into the classroom Valentine’s Day morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carnations for your love

**Author's Note:**

> a request from an anon that wanted adrianette + flowers from my writing blog: softlyscented

Adrien doesn’t know whether to be horrified or happy at the sight of his desk when he peeks his head into the classroom Valentine’s Day morning.

It’s, unsurprisingly, covered in heart-shaped boxes. There isn’t an inch left uncovered. He’s touched that people cared enough to give him chocolates, but just the thought of having to eat it all himself made his stomach churn. Then the thought of the ones that he’d have to accept throughout the day – needless to say, he’s now left mortified.

Deciding to take a detour, Adrien takes one good walk through the hallway and back. The sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach continues to intensify as he gets closer to the classroom again. He _really_  doesn’t want to go in. He doesn’t want to stay here _at all_. 

He almost thinks about skipping until someone taps him on the shoulder from behind. Turning around, his nose is suddenly filled with a pleasant floral scent. Adrian eyes widen as he comes face to face with a bundle of pink carnations. He takes the flowers without a second thought, his brain still reeling from the suddenness of it all. Finally looking up, he’s left breathless.

Marinette is standing in front of him, head tilt to the side with a small smile on her face. It’s weird for him – for both of them – but beautiful all the same. It’s only been a few days since they’ve figured out each other’s identities, and his brain still can’t accept the fact that _this is the girl he loves._ She’s there, _really there_ , right in front of him, and she just handed him the most godly smelling flowers he’s ever had the pleasure of being given.

_Say something_ , his mind screams.

“I thought you’d appreciate these over chocolates,” Marinette explains, cheeks flushing with color. “I-I figured you’d get a lot of them, after all. And I wanted to do something for you, to thank you for helping me… And stuff–”

“I love you.”

Adrien blurts the first thing he’s thinking, and when he finally realizes what came out of his mouth, he finds Marinette staring at him like he’s grown two heads.

“I mean– _them_. I love them. They smell so great, I could eat… _them_.”

To his relief, Marinette begins to giggle, and Adrien finds himself flashing her a crooked grin.

* * *

**pink carnation** ; _gratitiude_


End file.
